Never Ending
by AveSei
Summary: Ce jeu aux choix limité, se répétait sur 11 jours, sans fins. Les participantes étaient les même, et entre la fin d'une partie et le début d'une autre, elles se confrontaient encore.


**Titre :** Never Ending

 **Auteur :** Amy

 **Bêta-Lectrice :** Sora

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages apppartiennent à cheritz!

 **Message de l'Auteur :**

J'avais cette idée qui me trottait en tête après avoir été secoué par la route de V.

J'utilise un peut la Reset Theory, qui après m'avoir vraiment passionné m'a lassé vue sa redondance de "oooh ne reset pas ça vas rendre Seven triste!"... les théories c'est cool, mais ce fandom vas trop loin avec, sans mention de la dernière en vogue qui consiste à dire que Seven et V sont des putains de sorciers.

Pour en revenir au texte, je ne donne pas de nom à MC même si c'est à la troisième personne. Aussi, si je dis qu'elle n'a pas d'âme a un moment, c'est parce que je cite "Les yeux sont les fenêtres de l'âme" hors elle en a pas pour qu'on puisse plus facilement s'identifier à elle, et que MC en plus de ça n'a pas de personnalité propre.

Avec tout ça, j'ai décidé de les utiliser dans l'OS. Ca prend une tournure assez intéressante dans le texte.

Bonne lecture, et merci.

Il vous est fortement déconseillé de lire cet OS si vous n'avez pas finis la route de V, non pas à cause de spoiler, mais il y a certaine chose que vous n'allez simplement pas comprendre~

* * *

Encore, dans cet espace entre le temps et les dimensions, elles se faisaient face.

L'héroïne avait encore gagné, vêtue de blanc.

L'antagoniste applaudissait, vêtue de noire.

"Bravo, tu as encore gagné la partie.

_ Rika... de quel victoire tu parle?"

L'héroïne la coupa directement, ce qui fit s'arrêter l'antagoniste qui souriait toujours.

"Tu as réussit à rendre Yoosung heureux et a lui faire passer outre mon décès. Ce n'est pas une victoire?"

...

"Et Yoosung est celui que tu aime vraiment. C'est pour ça que tu ne me déteste pas tant que ça, n'est-ce pas?"

Rika s'approcha naturellement, toujours sans se soucier de l'espace personelle de celle a qui elle parlait.

"Tu peux voir une part de moi dans ses yeux... tu ne l'aime pas cette part de moi?

_ Je connais la vérité, donc la voir ne rend ça que plus douloureux."

Rika souris encore plus et étendit ses bras, demandant d'être enlacé.

Mais l'héroïne la repoussa pour la énième fois.

 _"Je suis fatiguée de ce jeu."_

Il lui avait volé son âme.

Elle avait changé de rôle tant de fois, qu'elle avait oublié qui elle était.

Ce n'était que quand elle se retrouvait de nouveau au côté de Yoosung que l'héroïne se rappelait de qui elle était, ne serait-ce qu'un peut.

"Moi aussi."

Répondit l'antagoniste.

"Mais...

_ Aucune de nous deux n'abandonnera, hein? Rajouta l'héroïne"

Ses sourires, et ses gens... elles avaient toutes les deux le même désir de les rendre heureux, tous heureux.

Mais leur façon de jouer était différente.

L'héroïne avait un nombre infinis de victoire de son côté.

L'antagoniste n'en avait aucune.

 _Pourquoi?_

L'héroïne ne pouvait rendre qu'une personne heureuse à la fois, et prier pour que les autres trouvent leur voie vers le bonheur eux-même.

L'antagoniste, elle... voulait rendre tout le monde heureux.

Et pour ce faire, faisait souffrir tout le monde.

De ce fait, les victoires en lesquels l'antagoniste croyaient n'avaient jamais été compté comme tel. De ce fait, elle était vêtue de noire, et l'héroïne, de blanc.

"Je t'admire vraiment... j'aimerais être comme toi, mais je dois faire les choses à ma manière.

_ Tu me l'a déjà dit, je n'ai pas besoin de l'entendre encore une fois Rika. la coupa son interlocutrice"

Rika se tut, avant de reprendre.

"Pourquoi tu n'a jamais expliqué ton plan d'action? Pour rendre les gens heureux?"

L'héroïne sans âme propre répondit alors :

"Je n'ai pas de plan. Tout ce que j'ai toujours voulut c'est le mieux pour eux.

_ C'est pour ça que je t'admire... et que tu ne peux pas me comprendre. J'aimerais tant que tu me comprenne, et que tu me rejoigne, tu sais.

_ Tu sais très bien que je ne le ferais jamais. Tu as choisit une voie sans retour. Sois tu continue de **perdre** , ou tu **abandonne**."

...

 **"Alors... abandonne!"**

L'héroïne serra les poings :

"Tu n'es pas fatigué de ce jeu stupide?! Tu peux le voir d'ici. Il n'y a pas de Magenta, il n'y a rien de ce que tu promet aux membre de Mint Eyes a chaque fois que tu recommence.

_ Je trouverais Mangeta-

_ IL N'Y A PAS DE MAGENTA."

...Rika continua :

"Tu ne comprendra jamais combien les gens de Mint Eyes souffrent, et que je suis là pour les guider vers Magenta... le RFA aussi-

_ Ne les touche pas.

_ Même si c'est **moi** qui ait créé le RFA?"

L'héroine prit une grande expression avant de continuer :

"A chaque fois que ses 11 jours recommence, encore et encore... je suis une nouvelle. Mais la raison pour laquelle je suis là, c'est pour effacer le passé. Et tu en fais partie Rika."

Rika pouffa de rire :

"Même si V en a décidé ainsi?

_ Même si V n'avait rien fait, la Rika que tout le monde chérissait et dont Yoosung me parle est bel et bien morte. Et je dois les protéger de celles qui en a découlé."

Elle avait tout vue. Elle en avait trop vue. Et le dernier chemin qu'elle avait emprunté, qui lui avait permis de faire face à Rika, fut ce qui lui faisait perdre l'esprit.

Quelqu'un était encore mort, dans cette histoire là.

Et pourtant, dès que l'échéance arrive, la nuit avant que le jeu ne recommence, elle avait le droit à un rêve. A un futur.

Mais c'était toujours un rêve.

L'héroïne tandis la main à l'antagoniste.

 _"Toi. Rejoins-moi. Rejoins-nous."_

L'antagoniste se paralysa en voyant cela. La lumière était de son côté. Trop vive. Elle allait l'éblouir, la chasser.

Quand le jeu reprenait, l'héroïne était sous les projecteurs et l'antagoniste tapis dans l'ombre, essayait, à sa façon, d'obtenir le même objectif qu'elle.

Elles courraient toute après la même chose.

"Je ne te laisserais pas effacer mes ténèbres! Tu ne peux pas comprendre! Tu n'a pas souffert, pour me comprendre, moi et les membre de Mint Eyes!"

Ses mots résonnèrent dans la tête de l'héroïne, si fort. Si fort qu'elle aurait crue pouvoir se souvenir de qui elle était avant d'être rentré dans ce jeu.

Avant d'avoir trouvé ce téléphone.

 _"...je ne me souviens plus..."_

L'héroïne soupira, sans se rendre compte que ses yeux s'humidifiaient.

"Mais oui, j'ai **sûrement** souffert. Parce que, rien que quand tu dis ça, je te **hais** _tellement_ , Rika. **C'est toi qui ne comprend rien**. **C'est toi qui refuse de comprendre, et qui te cache derrière un démon parce que c'est plus facile!"**

Malgré ses mots, sa main restait tendus.

"A chaque fois qu'on a cette discussion, tu me dis ça. Pour qui me prend-tu? Je suis humaine, moi aussi! Et tu es humaine, toi aussi! Pourquoi c'est si dur à accepter pour toi?! Tu n'es pas un démon Rika!"

...

"Enlève ces stupides vêtements noirs! Viens, au lieu de dire ces conneries! Ne nous force pas à recommencer! Cette guerre a durer trop longtemps!"

Combien de fois allait-elle devoir panser leur blessure, tout en sachant qui est le hacker ? Dans ce jeu, les réponse sont limité, mais elle a toujours réussit à faire de son mieux. Oui le mieux. Le mieux que le jeu puisse proposer.

L'autre participant, jouait aussi de la même façon.

Les styles différaient et ne changeaient jamais, les dégâts étaient les même, avec les même coeur brisés.

Rika ne disait plus rien, elle ne considérait même pas la main qui lui était tendus. Elle regardait juste l'héroïne en larmes.

 _"Vraiment, tes yeux sont magnifique."_

Rika aimait ses yeux tristes autant qu'elle les détestait. Ils se dressaient toujours devant elle, peut importe combien de fois elle réessayait, encore et encore...

 _"Peut être."_

L'héroïne sourit, les yeux emplis de larme.

 _"Je ne sais pas. Je ne les vois pas. Je ne vois plus mon âme, depuis longtemps."_

Elle rayonnait. Elle rayonnait trop.

Cela brûlait les yeux de Rika, malgré son masque.

"Pourquoi tu n'accepte pas le démon qui est en toi? Pourquoi le rejette-tu à ce point? Ca ne te fatigue pas, d'être comme ça?

_ Oui, mais je ne peux pas changer.

_ Je vois... tu es fondamentalement rayonnante.

_ Non."

...

"Rika. J'ai fait le choix d'être comme ça."

Et cela la fit rayonner d'avantage.

Et cela rendit Rika d'autant plus sombre.

"Personne n'a de démon."

Rika s'éloignait déjà.

"Tu as choisit d'être un démon. Tu as choisit d'être un Sauveur. Et tu as décider de briser toute ses vies. Tout cela, tu en est consciente."

...

"Peut importe combien tu juge la société pour ne pas accepter ce que tu as fais... cela vas au delà de la société, Rika. Ca touche l'humanité même."

Rika se retourna :

"Es-tu fière d'être l'héroïne? Tu n'es là que pour un membre du RFA, tu abandonne tout les autres, et tu reste l'héroïne."

...

"Je n'ai jamais voulue être une héroïne. Je voulais juste être avec celui que j'aime, et l'aider. Et je voulais juste être avec ceux que j'aime, et si les prières sont entendus, prier pour qu'ils trouvent leur bonheur, eux aussi."

Cette fois ci, Rika se retourna totalement :

 ** _"Tu vois que j'ai raison!"_**

Son sourire était si grand qu'il en était déformer :

"Je suis la seule à pouvoir tous les sauver... ils ne peuvent pas se sauver eux-même... je suis la seule à vraiment les comprendre, et à vraiment pouvoir les sauver... a vraiment les aimer...

_ Si tu les aime vraiment, reprit l'héroïne, pourquoi tu leur fais si mal?

_ Ta vision du mal est différente de la mienne-

 **_ Leur coeurs ont mal."**

...

 **"Leur coeurs ont mal, sur cette route ou ils te revoient. Ose-tu dire que ce qu'ils ressentent est _faux_?"**

...

 **Mais bien évidemment...**

Rika reprit bien vite ses esprits.

"Abandonne. Je suis la seule en mesure de tous les sauver. Ils ne comprennent pas encore, mais ils le pourront si tu me laisse faire."

Et le regard de l'héroïne se remplit de pitié :

"Regarde toi... tu ne peux même plus te sauver toi-même."

Mais Rika fit le choix de laisser passer son démon.

"Pourquoi me dénie-tu?

_ Parce que ce que je dénie, ce n'est pas toi. C'est ce que tu as choisit d'être.

_ Ah... c'est vraiment inutile de te parler. Soupira Rika,

_ Je confirme. Reprit l'héroïne

_ Tu es aveuglé par ta lumière, tu pense comme V.

_J'ai ma propre façon de penser Rika. Arrête de penser que tu détiens la vérité. Mais je parle, moi aussi, dans le vide hein?"

Rika sourit avant de dire, une dernière fois :

"Je suis ravis que tu me vois tel que je suis, au moins. J'espère qu'un jour, tu acceptera mon démon

_ Je le renierai toujours. Répondit posément l'héroïne, Mais l'enfant qui se cache derrière l'adulte arrogante et cruelle que tu es devenue, je veux bien l'aider, et je ne suis pas la seule."

L'antagoniste ne dit plus rien, car la discussion était inutile.

Il n'y avait qu'un démon.

Elle le rejoignit, dans les ténèbres.

Bientôt, cet espace devint doré.

L'héroïne murmura :

 **"Good end..."**

Il suffira d'un clignement de yeux, et elle se réveillera au début de ses 11 jours.

 _Elle partit à son tour, dans la direction oppposé._

 _Toutes les deux à la recherche de la même chose._

 _Là ou elles ont un futur avec ceux qu'elles aiment, un heureux futur._

 _Un Happy Ending._


End file.
